Sorry I Can't Wait You
by cloudwin
Summary: Aku mohon Tuhan, berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi…aku harus menunggunya kembali.. Crack Pair Kyusung! slight SiChul!


Main Cast : Kyusung ( Kyuhyun Yesung ),SiChul (Siwon Heechul)

Pairing : Tentukan Sendiri

Disclaimer : mereka semua milik Tuhan, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka kecuali Yesung itu milik saya dan ff ini murni dari otak saya^^

Genre : Angst(Gagal), Family (Maybe), Romance

Rate : T

Summary : Aku mohon Tuhan, berikan aku sedikit waktu lagi…aku harus menunggunya.

Warning : Yaoi, BL, Typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana, Abal-Abal,Gaje

Membosankan, Alur maju mundur,DLL

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Musim semi pertama ditahun ini, begitu segar dan bunga-bunga mulai menampakan diri setelah musim dingin yang sangat panjang. Terlihat seorang namja memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Musim semi seharusnya sangat menyenangkan bagi orang-orang tapi tidak bagi dirinya. Dia menghela nafas untuk kesekian kali, raut wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak.

KYUHYUN POV

"Musim semi,,"desahku. Aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku. Matahari mulai bersinar terang,bunga-bunga mulai bermekaran tapi masih terlihat sedikit salju yang menyangkut diranting-ranting pohon. Sungguh aku benci musim semi, musim semi mengingatkanku akan janji Yesung hyung kepadaku.

_**Flashback On**_

"_Kyunnie,,,"_

"_Ne hyung,,"_

"_Kyu,, besok aku harus pergi ke Jepang,,"_

"_Kenapa hyung harus pergi ke Jepang?" Tanyaku bingung_

" _Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk kuliah disana, Kyu…"_

_aku menatap tajam Yesung hyung. Aku tau kalau kuliah di Jepang merupakan keinginan Yesung hyung sejak lama.." Berapa lama hyung?"_

" _5 tahun Kyu,," _

_Aku membelalakan mataku ketika mendengar jawabannya. " Li__Lima tahun?"_

" _Iya Kyu,,"_

_Aku menatap kearah lain, aku tidak tau harus bagaimana. Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk melepas kepergiannya. Lima tahun itu sangat lama. dan… apakah aku bisa bertahan selama lima tahun kedepan._

_Melihatku diam, Yesung hyung pun memelukku. "Kyu__apa kau mau menungguku selama itu?"_

_Aku menatap mata Yesung hyung. 'Aku takut,,aku takut tidak bisa menunggunya. Apa aku sanggup bertahan dengan penyakit ini untuk menunggunya kembali' tanpa terasa mataku berkaca-kaca., aku mencoba untuk tidak menangis dihadapannya. Aku tak ingin egois, ini semua untuk masa depannya. " Ne hyung,, aku akan menunggumu," jawabku seraya tersenyum paksa. Aku tidak ingin impiannya hancur hanya karna keegoisanku untuk melepasnya pergi._

" _Jinjja?" _

_Aku hanya mengangguk_

" _Gomawo Kyunnie,," Yesung hyung kembali memelukku, aku pun membalasnya dengan memeluknya sangat erat. Mungkin ini pelukan terakhir kami, aku akan sangat merindukan pelukan seperti ini nantinya._

" _Ne cheonma hyung" _

" _Kyu,, aku akan kembali pada musim semi 5 tahun lagi. Tunggulah aku pulang,,"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Hyung, apa kau baik-baik disana? Kenapa kau tak pernah mengirimiku surat? Apa kau sudah melupakanku? Aku sangat merindukanmu,hyung." Tanpa terasa liquid bening lolos dari kedua mataku. Aku menangis,, ya aku menangis setiap kali merindukannya. Ini sudah 4 tahun aku menunggunya. Tinggal 1 tahun lagi, dia akan kembali. Aku harus tetap bertahan.

KYUHYUN POV END

.

.

.

AUTHOR POV

Cklek

" Kyu,," pintu kamar Kyuhyun pun terbuka, terlihat seorang namja cantik berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun

" Ne eomma,," jawab Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun segera menghapus airmatanya. Dia tidak ingin ada yang melihatnya menangis.

" Kau menangis Kyu?" Tanya namja cantik yang dipanggil eomma oleh Kyuhyun.

" Aniyo eomma,, tadi mataku kelilipan aja," jawab Kyuhyun berbohong. Dia tidak ingin eommanya sedih melihat dirinya menangis.

" Ya sudah, ayo minum obatmu sekarang,," ucap Heechul –eommanya Kyuhyun- sambil menyerahkan segelas air dan beberapa butir obat.

" Aku bosan eomma harus meminum obat-obat ini setiap hari, " keluh Kyuhyun. " tidak ada gunanya aku meminum semua ini, penyakitku juga tidak akan sembuh,,"

" Kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu? Kenapa anak eomma jadi selemah ini?" Heechul terkejut dengan perkataan anaknya, Heechul tau kalo penyakit yang diderita Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah sembuh. Dan obat-obat ini hanya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan "Walaupun kau bosan kau harus tetap meminum obat ini Kyu,,"

Kyuhyun pun mengambil obat tersebut dan meminumnya.

" Eomma keluar dulu Kyu,,"

Setelah Heechul eomma keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun kembali menangis lagi,, dia kasihan melihat eomma dan appa nya yang harus mengeluarkan biaya yang besar untuk penyakit kanker otak yang Kyuhyun derita. Ya, Kyuhyun divonis menderita kanker otak stadium akhir sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Dunianya serasa hancur ketika mengetahuinya

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Dokter Tan, Apa yang terjadi kepada saya Dok? Kenapa saya suka sakit kepala?" tanya Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sering merasakan sakit di kepala nya, hingga dia memutuskan untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi kepada dirinya._

" _Kyuhyun-ssi, sejak kapan kamu merasakan sakit ini?" Tanya Dokter yang bernama lengkap Tan Hangeng _

" _3 bulan yang lalu , Dok,," jawab Kyuhyun _

" _Apa kamu pernah terbentur sesuatu dikepalamu?"_

" _Ne Dok, aku pernah mengalami kecelakaan setahun yang lalu. Dan kepalaku terbentur keras. Memangnya kenapa Dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun penasaran_

" _Maafkan saya harus mengatakan ini Kyuhyun-ssi, tapi anda menderita Kanker Otak stadium akhir,," kata Dokter Tan_

_DEG_

_Kyuhyun merasa bumi beserta isinya menimpa dirinya, dia menyandarkan diri di kursi. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang barusan dokter katakana kepadanya._

" _Ini hasil pemeriksaan anda," Dokter Tan pun menunjukkan hasil CT Scan Kyuhyun. " Jaringan otak anda mengalami trauma karena benturan yang pernah anda alami, dan itu membuat jaringan otak anda tumbuh dengan abnormal,"_

" _Apa tidak ada jalan untuk mengobatinya Dok?"_

" _Ada, anda harus melakukan operasi untuk mengangkat jarigan otak yang terkena kanker itu, Tapi…"_

" _Tapi apa Dok?"_

" _Kemungkinan untuk berhasilnya 50:50. Kanker yang tumbuh di otak anda itu berada di pusat syaraf penglihatan anda. Jadi ada kemungkinan anda akan buta selamanya atau meninggal,,"_

" _Ap__~~Apa Dok?"_

" _Maafkan saya Kyuhyun-ssi,, hanya itu satu-satunya jalan supaya anda bisa tetap hidup,,"_

" _Tidak Dok, saya tidak akan menjalani operasi tersebut. Sama saja, saya akan tetap buta walaupun kankernya telah diangkat," jawab Kyuhyun. Dia pun beranjak dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut._

_._

_._

_._

_**FLASH BACK OFF**_

" Argh~~~" Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya. Sakit itu datang kembali, dia terus menahannya. " Argh~~~~" jerit Kyuhyun " Sakit~~~ Argh~~~Sakit~~~" Darah segar mengalir keluar dari hidung Kyuhyun.

BUGGGG~~~

Kyuhyun pun terjatuh, dia masih terus meringis sambil memegang kepalanya.

Heechul dan Siwon segera berlari menuju kamar Kyuhyun ketika mendengar jeritan Kyuhyun. Terdengar suara pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dengan keras. Sepasang namja yang berdiri di ambang pintu pun terkejut dan segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Heechul panik.

" Sakit eomma,,, Kepalaku sakit sekali,,argh~~" keluh Kyuhyun. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan keringat membanjiri keningnya. Tak sanggup menahan rasa sakit tersebut,akhirnya Kyuhyun pingsan dipangkuan Heechul.

" Kyuhyun-ah,,irreona,,Kyu~~~" jerit Heechul sambil menepuk pipi Kyuhyun. Heechul menangis, dia takut terjadi sesuatu sama anak semata wayangnya itu.

" Chullie-ah, kita bawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit," kata Siwon, appanya Kyuhyun.

" Ne Kajja,," Siwon pun mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun. Mereka bergegas menuju Rumah Sakit, selama perjalanan Heechul terus memanggil nama Kyu, terlihat darah segar yang mengalir keluar dari hidungnya Kyuhyun. Heechul pun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan darah tersebut.

" Kyu,, bertahanlah,,, Eomma mohon Kyu, jangan tinggalkan Eomma dan Appa,," ucap Heechul terisak.

.

.

.

Mereka pun sampai diRumah Sakit Shappire Blue dan Kyuhyun langsung dibawa menuju ruangan ICU untuk diperiksa keadaannya. Siwon dan Heechul menunggu dengan perasaan cemas, sudah lebih dari setengah jam Kyuhyun diperiksa, tapi belum ada kabar tentang kondisinya.

Cklek~~

Terlihat Dokter Tan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Heechul pun menghampirinya.

" Dok, bagaimana keadaan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul panic " Dia baik-baik saja kan?"

" Maafkan saya , saya harus memberitahukan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Kanker tersebut sudah menjalar keseluruh jaringan otak Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Wonnie,,Hiks,,hiks,,," Heechul menangis histeris dipelukan Siwon, Siwon pun mencoba untuk menenangkan istrinya. Tatapan Siwon pun beralih melihat Dokter Tan.

" Apa yang harus kita lakukan Dok?" Tanya Siwon. Dia juga sama terpukulnya dengan Heechul, tapi dia berusaha untuk tegar menerima semua ini.

" Maafkan saya Tuan Choi,, tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi,," sesal Dokter Tan. " Jaringan kankernya sudah menjalar kemana-mana,"

Heechul menangis lebih histeris lagi, dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang Dokter katakan. Siwon memeluknya lebih erat lagi untuk menenangkan Heechul.

" Kyuhyun termasuk namja yang kuat, dia terus bertahan hingga sekarang.. Kalau orang lain yang menderita penyakit seperti Kyuhyun pasti tidak bisa bertahan sampai sekarang," jawab Dokter Tan

" Berapa lama lagi waktu yang dipunya oleh Kyuhyun Dok?"

" Saya tidak tau Tuan Choi,, kalau diliat dari kondisinya sekarang, 1 bulan lagi waktu yang paling cepat,," jawab Dokter Tan " Kalau begitu saya permisi keruangan saya dulu Tuan Choi, saya masih harus menangani pasien lain" Dokter Tan pun melangkah pergi meninggalkan Siwon dan Heechul.

" Hiks,, Hiks,,, Siwonnie, apa yang harus kita lakukan? Hiks,, hiks,, Aku belum siap kehilangan Kyuhyun,,"

" Uljima Baby,, kita harus tegar demi Kyuhyun. Dia akan sedih kalo melihat kita menangis.." jawab Siwon sambil memeluk Heechul, mencoba member ketenangan kepada Heechul. " Kajja, kita masuk kedalam dan melihat keadaan Kyu,,"

Terlihat sesosok namja terbaring diranjang, wajahnya sangat pucat, matanya masih tertutup rapat menandakan bahwa ia belum tersadar dari pingsannya.

"Kyu~~~"bisik Heechul ketika ia berada disamping ranjang Kyuhyun.

" Kyu,, Eomma mohon sadar Kyu,, jangan buat Eomma sedih,," Liquid bening itu terus mengalir turun dari pipi Heechul. Hatinya sedih melihat keadaan Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah menceritakan penyakit ini kepadanya. Dia malah mengetahui dari hasil pemeriksaan yang terdapat di kamar Kyuhyun.

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

_Tuk~~~_

_Terlihat selembar amplop jatuh dari ranjang Kyuhyun._

" _Apa ini?" guman Heechul. Diambilnya kertas tersebut dan dibacanya isinya. Dirinya begitu terkejut dengan apa yang ia baca. "Tidak mungkin,,in__ini tidak mungkin,," Heechul pun segera turun kebawah untuk menemui Kyuhyun yang sedang bermain game bersama appanya. _

" _Kyu,,jelaskan pada eomma apa maksud ini ?! " Heechulpun menyodorkan sebuah amplop kepada Kyuhyun._

_Kyuhyun terkejut ketika melihat surat hasil pemeriksaa dirinya ditemukan oleh Eomma nya. " Darimana eomma dapatkan ini?"_

" _Eomma temukan ini di ranjangmu saat eomma lagi membersihkan kamarmu Kyu,," Heechul terus menatap tajam Kyuhyun_

" _Mianhae,,,"_

" _Kenapa__kau menyembunyikan ini dari Eomma dan Appa mu hah?__?" bentak Heechul._

" _Mianhae Eomma,, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian khawatir,," Kyuhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya, dia tidak berani menatap eommanya yang sedang marah kepadanya._

" _Mwo?"_

"_Baby, ada apa ini? Kenapa kau memarahi Kyuhyun?" Tanya Siwon. Dia belum mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun dan Heechul._

" _Ini,,, baca ini,," Heechul pun memberikan kertas yang ada ditangan Kyuhyun kepada Siwon._

" _In__Ini,," Siwon menatap Kyuhyun. " Kyu, apa maksud hasil pemeriksaan ini?"_

" _Aku__aku menderita kanker otak stadium akhir appa__" _

_DEG_

_Rasanya jantung Siwon berhenti berdetak saat itu juga, dia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Selama ini Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengeluh kalau dirinya sakit. " Kenapa kau menutupi ini dari kami semua?" _

" _Mianhae Appa, aku tidak ingin kalian khawatir dengan diriku,,"_

" _Tapi sekarang kau tetap membuat Appa dan Eomma mu khawatir Kyu," ucap Heechul sambil menangis._

_Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Heechul sangat erat. Heechul semakin keras menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun " Mianhae eomma,,jeongmal mianhae,,"_

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

"Urgh,,,,Eomma dimana ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika dia membuka matanya. Dilihat semua ruangan tersebut berwarna putih dan asing

" Kyu,, kau sudah sadar,,Hiks,,hiks,,, Syukurlah," Heechul langsung memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Kyuhyun bingung apa yang terjadi dengan eomma-nya. Dialihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon " Appa,,"

" Kau berada di Rumah Sakit Kyu,, tadi kami menemukanmu menjerit kesakitan dan kau pingsan. Makanya Appa dan Eomma membawamu kesini" Jelas Siwon

" Mianhae,,, Aku sudah menyusahkan kalian,," Dilepasnya pelukan Heechul, ditatapnya mata sang eomma yang menangis dari tadi. " Eomma, jangan menangis lagi ne,, uljima,, aku tidak apa-apa"

AUTHOR POV END

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV

" Eomma, ijinkan aku pulang,, aku bosan disini,," rengekku sambil memasang jurus puppy eyes andalanku. Hah,, berada diRumah Sakit selama 2 hari terasa begitu lama. tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan disini kecuali tiduran diranjang ini.

" Andwaeee,, kau belum sehat dan masih perlu dirawat disini,,"

" Aniyo eomma,, aku sudah sehat kok,, aku tidak merasa sakit sama sekali,,Jeballll eomma" ucapku memohon kepada Chullie Eomma.

" Baiklah, kita tanya Dokter Tan dulu apa kau boleh pulang atau tidak,," jawab Heechul Eomma

Setelah Dokter Tan memeriksa keadaanku, akupun diperbolehkan pulang hari ini juga. Aku tidak berhenti bernyanyi selama perjalanan pulang. Aku tau bahwa umurku tidak lama lagi. Aku bertahan sampai sekarang hanya karena dia,, tinggal 1 tahun lagi, ya tinggal 1 tahun lagi aku harus menunggunya.

.

.

.

KYUHYUN POV END

AUTHOR POV

" Aku merindukanmu hyung,," desah Kyuhyun. Dia sedang melihat album foto dirinya dan juga Yesung. Sejenak dia memandang keluar jendela, terlihat butiran salju turun menutupi pohon dan atap rumah. Musim dingin sangat penting buat Kyuhyun, karena Yesung menerima Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingu-nya. Kyuhyun teringat kembali saat-saat ia menyatakan cintanya kepada Yesung

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

" _Hyung,,"_

" _Waeyo Kyu?"_

" _Saranghae Hyung,," Yesung membelalakan matanya. Dia kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. _

" _Ap..Apa yang kau katakan Kyu?"_

" _Saranghae Hyung,,, aku mencintaimu…Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu ku?" _

_Yesung tertawa. " Hahaha,, Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Dimana kameranya? Apa kau merekamnya? Terus setelah itu akan kau tonton sendirian dan tertawa terbahak-bahak?"_

" _Apa maksudmu Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. " Aku benar-benar mencintaimu? Tatap mataku, apa aku terlihat seperti sedang mengerjaimu?"_

_Yesungpun berhenti tertawa, ditatapnya mata Kyuhyun secara mendalam mencari jawaban atas apa yang diucapkan Kyuhyun. Dia menemukan kesungguhan dimata elang itu.. Yesungpun tersenyum, sebenarnya sejak lama dia menyukai Kyu. Dia takut Kyu tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya. Tapi sekarang dia yakin Kyu memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya._

" _Nado Kyu,, Nado Saranghae Kyu,,,"_

" _Gomawo Baby hyung,," Kyuhyun pun langsung memeluk Yesung erat. Dia sangat bahagia karena Yesung menerimanya. Kyuhyun pun melepas dekapannya terhadap Yesung. Perlahan Kyuhyun mengikis jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dikecupnya bibir namja mungil itu, menyalurkan cinta kepada namja manis itu._

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

Tess

Tess

Kyuhyun langsung menutup hidungnya saat tiba-tiba darah keluar dan mengenai album foto yang ada dipangkuan Kyuhyun.

Tess… darah itu terus saja terjatuh walaupun sekarang Kyuhyun sudah menutupi hidungnya dengan tisu. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya keatas, berharap bahwa darah itu akan segera berhenti mengalir. " Aku mohon Tuhan,, beri aku sedikit waktu lagi,,aku ingin bertemu dengannya" pinta Kyuhyun seraya menangis. Ternyata Tuhan tidak mendengarkan apa yang Kyuhyun pinta, darahnya terus keluar dari hidungnya dan kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Argh~ sakiiiit~ Argh~~" eluhnya. Kyuhyun terus menjerit kesakitan selama beberapa menit hingga menit berikutnya tidak ada suara lagi yang terdengar. Tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Mi~mianhae Hyung, aku tidak bisa menunggumu,,," bisik Kyuhyun. Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya.

.

.

.

**TOKYO, JEPANG**

AUTHOR POV

"Saatnya aku pulang ke Korea,sudah 5tahun aku disini. aku benar-benar tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya." Guman Yesung seraya tersenyum. "Seperti apa dia sekarang? Ahh, aku sangat merindukannya. Apa dia masih mengingatku?" wajahnya berubah menjadi muram. Selama 5 tahun ini, dia tidak pernah memberi kabar. Itu semua ia lakukan supaya dirinya bisa berkonsentrasi dalam menyelesaikan kuliahnya. " Ahh,, sebaiknya aku segera ke airport."

.

.

.

**SEOUL,SOUTH KOREA**

AUTHOR POV

" Annyeong Ahjumma," sapa seseorang namja manis.

Heechul yang sedang menyiram perkarangan rumahpun menoleh ketika sebuah suara memanggilnya, " Nuguya?" tanya Heechul, dia tidak mengenali namja yang berdiri dihadapannya itu.

" Aku Kim Yesung, Ahjumma"

Heechul membulatkan matanya, "Ye-Yesung?" ucap Heechul terbata-bata

" Ne Ahjumma, apa kabar?" Yesungpun membungkukan badannya, member hormat kepada namja yang ada didepannya tersebut.

Heechul pun segera memeluk Yesung. Yesung kaget,kemudian membalas pelukan Heechul.

"Ahjumma, apa Kyuhyun ada dirumah?" Sejenak Heechulpun melepas pelukan Yesung. Ditatapnya mata namja manis itu, perlahan liquid bening mengalir turun dari kedua matanya. Yesung yang melihat Heechul menangis menjadi panic, " Ada apa Ahjumma? Kok Ahjumma menangis?" Dihapusnya airmata dipipi Heechul.

" Ky-Kyuhyun,,,d-dia,,Dia sudah meninggal 1 bulan yang lalu, Yesung" ucap Heechul lirih.

JDERRRRR

Yesung merasanya bumi berhenti berputar, tubuhnya terasa kaku,, perlahan liquid bening mengalir dipipi chubbynya itu. Dia merosot ketanah, kakinya tidak sanggup menahan berat badannya tersebut.

"ANDWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" teriak Yesung,, " Ini tidak mungkin Ahjumma,Hiks,,Ky-Kyuhyun tidak mungkin meninggal Ahjumma,,Hiks,,Hiks,,,"

" Yesung-ah,, kau harus merelakannya,,Hiks,,Hiks,, Dia sudah tenang diatas sana, Yesung-ah" Heechul merengkuh tubuh mungil Yesung. Mereka menangis bersama-sama

"Hiks,,hiks,, ini tidak mungkin Ahjumma. Kyuhyun,,hiks,,,Kyuhyun sudah berjanji akan menungguku pulang, tidak mungkin,,"

"Kyuhyun memang menunggumu, Yesung. Dia menunggumu sampai sisa akhir hidupnya,,Hiks,,"

" Tapi kenapa dia meninggalkanku, Ahjumma? Aku sudah pulang sekarang, tapi sekarang dia pergi meninggalkan ku~~~~ Hiks,,Hiks,," ucap Yesung senggukan.

" Karena Kyuhyun mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir Yesung,,"

Yesung pun menghentikan tangisnya, diregangkannya pelukan Heechul. " Ap-Apa yang Ahjumma katakan? Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadaku?" Tanya Yesung terkejut sekaligus bingung.

" Dia memang tidak pernah mengatakannya kepadamu,, Dia tidak ingin kau bersedih, Yesung-ah. Setiap hari dia selalu merindukanmu, dia terus menatap foto kalian berdua,, dia berusaha bertahan melawan penyakitnya itu hanya untuk menunggumu pulang,,Hiks,," Airmata Yesungpun mengalir kembali ketika Heechul menceritakan semuanya. " Tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, Dia mengambil Kyuhyun 1bulan yang lalu,,"

Yesung tidak menyangka Kyuhyun selama ini menyembunyikan penyakitnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Airmata itu terus turun, mengalir deras dipipi namja mungil itu.

"Yesung-ah, sebaiknya kita masuk kedalam," ajak Heechul. " Ada yang ingin Ahjumma berikan kepadamu,,"

Yesung menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar,dia pun menyusul Heechul yang sudah masuk duluan kedalam rumah putih yang terkesan mewah itu.

.

.

.

" Yesung, Kyuhyun meninggalkan ini sebelum dia meninggal. Ahjumma rasa ini untukmu,," ujar Heechul sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna biru.

Yesung pun menerimanya, dibuka amplop tersebut dan dibaca isinya.

_Dear Yesungie Baby,_

_Baby, aku tidak tau kenapa aku menulis surat ini? Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin menulis sebuah surat untukmu, baby. Baby, aku mengidap kanker otak stadium aku, Baby tidak mengatakannya kepadamu. Apa kau akan marah aku tidak memberitahumu tentang masalah ini? Semoga saja kau tidak marah padaku. Aku akan sangat sedih kalau kau marah kepadaku,Baby. Kau tau baby,ketika kau bilang ingin pergi ke Jepang, sebenarnya aku tidak rela kau pergi meninggalkanku. Aku takut aku tidak bisa menunggumu kembali lagi Baby, tapi aku tidak boleh egois saat itu. Walaupun aku tak rela tapi aku harus membiarkan kau pergi ingin melihat kau berhasil. Selama kau pergi, aku sangat merindukanmu Baby, kenapa kau tidak pernah memberiku kabar tentang dirimu? Apa kau sudah melupakanku, Baby? _

_Tapi segeraku tepis pemikiran itu. Karena jauh di lubuk hatiku aku percaya kau akan kembali. Aku hanya perlu menunggumu.. Tapi baby seandainya Tuhan memanggilku lebih dulu, aku mohon padamu Baby jangan menangis,, aku tidak ingin melihatmu bersedih.. Aku akan tetap selalu ada bersamamu… walau tubuh ini telah pergi meninggalkanmu tapi baby hatiku tetap selalu bersamamu…selamanya…ingatlah Baby,,Cho Kyuhyun selalu mencintai Kim Yesung selamanya. Saranghae,,Jeongmal Saranghae…_

Airmata Yesung kembali mengalir deras. 'Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun,,, Jeongmal Saranghae,,'

Yesung melihat sesosok bayangan putih tersenyum kepadanya, lalu bayangan itupun menghilang. Yesungpun menangis kembali..

"KYUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

.

.

.

FIN

Annyeong, saya newbie di FFN ini,, ini ff pertama saya…

Leave your review please^^


End file.
